The following disclosure relates to an actuator device and a liquid ejection apparatus.
There is known a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid from nozzles. This liquid ejection apparatus includes: a passage definer (a passage forming base plate) having pressure chambers communicating with the respective nozzles; a piezoelectric actuator including piezoelectric elements corresponding to the respective pressure chambers; a protector (a protecting base plate) disposed on the piezoelectric actuator so as to cover the piezoelectric elements; and a drive circuit disposed on an upper surface of the protector.
In this liquid ejection apparatus, contacts drawn out from the respective piezoelectric elements of the piezoelectric actuator are electrically connected to the drive circuit via respective through electrodes extending through the protector.
Specifically, the contacts drawn out from the respective piezoelectric elements are disposed on a portion of the piezoelectric actuator which is joined to the protector. Through holes are formed in a wall of the protector which covers the piezoelectric elements. These through holes are filled with a conductive material to form the through electrodes. The contacts drawn out from the piezoelectric actuator and contacts formed on the upper surface of the protector are respectively electrically connected to each other by the through electrodes. The contacts formed on the upper surface of the protector are connected to the drive circuit by wires formed on the upper surface of the protector.